RWBY Red & Blue
by Ezekiel Zeta Stigma
Summary: The initiation for students at Beacon academy is underway, but a sudden appearance by a group of unknowns forces them into a fight for their lives. Meanwhile, the bomb that Church has inside of him is about to explode in sync with a weather control device, which will no doubt create a rift in space and time. When worlds collide, and time is distorted, who knows what will happen.
1. Pilot: Part A

_"Maybe you're all here because this is the only place you fit in, maybe you're here because you don't have anywhere else to go,  
__maybe you're all here because deep down, you want to be here; the reason doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here."  
_

-Sgt. Sarge of the former Project Freelancer Simulation Troop  
Red Team, Blood Gulch and Valhalla divisions

* * *

**Emerald Forrest**

There are many ruins in the forrest, many of which harkened back to the great wars between humanity and the dark creatures of Grim. Nowadays the forrest on the outskirts of Vale was only utilized by Beacon Academy as a stomping ground for new students, getting an unorthodox lesson in teamwork while keeping the various monsters in check. Tonight however, was a bit different.

Four figures stealthily moved about the trees until they reached the old ruin of a citadel, perfectly nestled up against the side of a cliff. Once they were settled in for the night, the one with red eyes spoke.

"Why does it have to be tomorrow?" The others looked at him as the one with green eyes answered.

"Because it has to be done tomorrow and not a moment later."

"But Beacon's initiation is tomorrow!" complained the one with yellow eyes.

"I know, but it has to be done! You want our family to be together again don't you?" The four of them remained silent for a while before the yellow-eyed one broke the silence.

"Will we be able to do it?"

"If we can't," said the one with blue eyes, leaning against a pillar and eyeing the tree-line, "then we would be the most pathetic humans in existence won't we."

**1 Hour 42 Minutes into Beacon Initiation**

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Lie Ren, and Nora rushed into the ruined clearing, keeping note of the enormous flying Nevermore above their heads. They all ducked away behind some pillars on both sides of the clearing as the raven-like Nevermore alighted upon the ruined citadel, blocking the path to the cliffs.

"Well that's just great," Yang remarked. Just then the Death Stalker that they all previously eluded emerged from the forrest edge, breaking some trees apart in the process.

"Oh God, run!" Jaune shouted and everyone started a mad dash to the stone bridge that would allow them to cross the ravine and approach the cliffs. Lie Ren saw the wings of the Nevermore extend before it began to flap.

"Nora, distract it!" Upon hearing Ren's order, Nora charged across the clearing, attracting the attention of the Nevermore. Dodging the over-large quills the creature flung at her, Nora then withdrew her weapon and fired high-explosive rounds at the giant blackbird, causing it to shriek and change course. She heard something and turned behind her to see the giant arachnid-like Death Stalker charging at her. Ren and Blake leaped in, swiping at the Death Stalker's face and forcing it back as Weiss came in and removed Nora from harms way. The eight of them were finally able to make it onto the bridge, where the scorpion was reluctant to follow. They were halfway across when the Nevermore came back around for a second attack.

But it never made it...

...and neither did the Death Stalker.

A wild stream of flame engulfed the Nevermore, making it cry out and fly upwards, avoiding the bridge, before plummeting into the ravine below.

"Holy cow, who did that?" demanded Nora as they all stopped in the middle of the bridge. Almost in answer to her question, another blast of fire shot over their heads and hit the Death Stalker, making it hiss and back away, writhing in pain.

"Well," said Ruby, "at least we don't have to worry about those things for a while."

"Yes, but I think we're still in trouble," said Blake, actually sounding worried.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked before a voice yelled out: "PYRO-RA!" Flames surged from the ruined temple, the wave of heat forcing everyone to jump back.

"Hey!" shouted Weiss, "watch it! You could actually kill someone with that!" To everyone's surprise, a harsh voice responded.

"Then back away and you won't get BURNED!" More fire streaked through the air.

"Everyone back up!" commanded Pyrrha, and they all obliged, stepping off the bridge on the side of the ravine they initially came from.

"Who is that?" asked a shaken up Jaune, "that can't be someone from Beacon right?"

"No," said Lie Ren, "this is definitely someone else."

"Yeah, but what kind of person can manipulate fire like that?" asked Yang, she looked around and shrugged. "Any ideas anyone?"

"Wait, look!" said Ruby, pointing across the bridge. Standing on the other end of the bridge was a figure, dressed in a hooded outfit, all colored bright red. His face was hidden by the hood along with a mask of some sort, but they could all see his eyes were a bright, gleaming, fiery red. He raised a hand and flame shot out, streaming over their heads again.

"What on earth?" Blake looked bewildered as she took in the strange figure. "What are you?"

"Unimportant!" snapped the young man, "You all know too much already! Time to end your lives!"

"VATRA ENOUGH!" a different voice rang out. Appearing near the top of the ruin on the other side, another figure in similar garb except colored blue looked down one scene with crossed arms, eyes a deep and piercing blue.

"Mizu!" the first figure, Vatra, shouted back, "they know too much!"

"You can't learn a craft even when you have the necessary tools. If all that they can do is see, then they can't understand. Now get up here, it's time!"

* * *

**somewhere extremely different**

_Guys! I'm a Red too! I'm a Red! I don't even know this guy! Come on! Let me out!_

_Thanks for the support Grif, way to be a team player._

_Hey, I gotta think about myself here._

_There's no "I" in "team" Grif._

_Oh yeah? Well there's no "you" either! So I guess if __I'm_ not on the team and _you're_ not on the team, then nobody's on the goddamn team. The team sucks!

_What I can't figure out is why the Reds are still here. Tex already wiped out all the Blues. Why wouldn't they pull out?_

_As someone who has taken orders from Red Command for the last three years, trust me, its not surprising._

* * *

**Cliffside Ruins outside of Beacon Academy**

"Hey! Who are you?" demanded Weiss, angrily glaring at the new arrival.

"Me? I'm Mizu."

"Are you some freak faunus?"

"Of course I am, can't you see my big fluffy ears?" Mizu asked with an obvious air of sarcasm as the other one, Vatra, vanished into the ruins. "In any case, you lot should be on your way."

"I don't think so," said Yang.

"Yeah, you attacked us and it's obvious you're up to something fishy," Ruby added, standing next to her sister. Mizu gave an exasperated sigh.

"We that figures." He looked up at the sky for a moment, checking the position of the sun through the clouds. "Its either now or never, and we can't have any interruptions, so I guess I have no choice." He raised his hands, making a triangle with his fingers. "Liquidius."

A sound started up, almost below them, as though it was under the ground. But soon it was clear that the sound was really coming from the ravine in front of them. As the sound grew into a reverberating rushing sound, water erupted over the edge and onto the bridge in six different liquid columns. That wasn't the most shocking part however. As the water settled, the formless and near-transparent substance quickly morphed into six human-like silhouettes, almost identical to the one named Mizu.

"What on earth?" Pyrrha breathed. Lie Ren, Yang, and Blake just looked on with open mouths. Ruby and Weiss were both hoping they were imagining things. Jaune was shaking from head to toe. And Nora-

"Wow! Blue men! I really like your music!" …_SERIOUSLY!_...

"Liquidi," Mizu lazily ordered, "keep them busy." And the water men lunged forward.

* * *

**somewhere totally different**

_Okay, here they come._

_Yeahah, I knew I could fix a teleporter. I guess these hands aren't just for manicuring after all. Yeahuh._

___OW, crap!_

___What's all that black stuff on your armor?_

___Just me? What the f#%k?_

___Tucker, I am so glad to see you. Here. Let me help you clean your armor off, by rubbing you all over._

___Ooh ooh, let me help!_

___Absolutely, Admiral Buttercrust._


	2. Pilot: Part 2

**Emerald Forrest, Cliffside Ruins**

The eight Beacon initiates leaped back as the six water-men attacked. Two of them charged toward Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Lie Ren. The remaining four split themselves up and faced off against Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Take this!" Ruby brought Crescent Rose in front of her in its shotgun form and blasted her opponent apart. "Anyone else need a-" she froze as she felt something cold and fluid on her ankle and looked down, "-hand?" Just as quickly as it burst apart, the water-man formed back up with its arm extended and the fingers of its hand wrapped around her ankle. Before she could even call out, the water-man picked her up and threw her across the clearing.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in alarm.

"I'm okay," Ruby answered back, picking herself of the ground, "don't blow them apart!" She then just managed to bring up Crescent Rose in defense against the water-man's next attack. Weiss and Blake weren't doing much better. Blake's first instinct was to shoot them, but of course that didn't work. And each of their sword strikes only caused temporary dismemberment before the water-men's limbs grew back. Yang, noticing what was going on, resorted to a more martial method, kicking and punching the semi-solid form she was confronting. Weiss and Blake were eventually forced back-to-back. Blake looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, heiress."

"What?" Weiss snapped, remembering how Blake had criticized her father's company the day before.

"What kind of dust do you have on you?"

"Fire, lightning, poison, ice, gravity, and- oh!" Weiss then brought her rapier up and readied the ice dust. As both water-men charged forward, Blake ducked and Weiss swung her sword around, releasing a wave of energy that impacted both opponents and caused them to freeze in mid-attack. "Okay, now I feel better."

"Let's help the others and then get back to the cliff," said Blake.

"But what about those guys in the ruined citadel?" Weiss asked.

"They are obviously more powerful than we are."

"But we need to get past them in order to get to the cliff!"

"Hmm...you do have a point."

"Well come on, lets just help out the others before we decide on anything else."

"Right."

* * *

**Somewhere completely different  
****a universe where people fight over colored flags**

_Okay Grif, I've been putting something off that I can do to help us escape, but, I gotta warn you, it might scare you a little bit._

_You want scary, you should try showering in cell block C. Those guys are animals._

_Alright. Here goes._

A rumbling followed by a soft bomb.

_You opened the doors? That wasn't scary at all._

_What? I didn't do that. Somebody on the outside must have done it. Alright, let's go._

_Freedom, it smells so sweet! Let's go rob a liquor store on the way home._

* * *

******Emerald Forrest, Cliffside Ruins**

"So what do we do now?" asked an out-of-breath Jaune as the eight of them regrouped.

"I'd say we get to the cliff and get help," said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, but we need to get through those two in order to the cliff," Yang pointed out.

"So either way, we're still going to have to fight a bunch of strangers who are probably more powerful than any of us combined," Ruby surmised. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Right," said Ren, not looking forward to fighting Mizu and Vatra after barley managing against two of Mizu's proxy-fighters, "so what's the plan?"

"To kick their butts!" announced Nora. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but how are we going to do that?"

"They're in the citadel right?" inquired Pyrrha.

"I think so," said Yang, who then rested her head on her hand in thought. "Are they watching us?"

"No doubt," groaned Jaune, "they're probably laughing at us right now."

"Then why haven't we been attacked yet?"

"That is odd," Pyrrha pointed out. Weiss groaned.

"Let's just go and defeat them already!"

"Umm...Blake?" Everyone looked to her as Ruby went to Blake, who was standing still, looking at the citadel. "Are you alright Blake?" Blake then realized Ruby was talking to her and quickly shook her head.

"No...I can't describe it...it's just...strange."

"What's strange?" Ruby asked, glancing toward the ruins across the ravine; and then, she saw it.

Partially hidden by the pillars around the middle of the citadel, was a pulsating orb of multi-colored light. The orb was growing too, both brighter and bigger. By the time the others have noticed it, three figures flew through the air and landed in front of the bridge. The first two were Mizu and Vastra, and the third had a similar get-up as his comrades except that it was colored yellow.

"Now that that's done," said Mizu, "what do we do about you?"

* * *

**Someplace obviously different,  
not the janitor's closet**

_So what's the plan, Sarge?_

_First, we need to locate Church and get that bomb defused. Then we can find Lopez, download our plans, and get back to fighting the blues._

_And find Grif._

_What?_

_And we also need to find Grif. Right sir?_

_Well, not every plan is perfect, so I suppose we could accidentally find Grif along the way._

_There, you are all clean._

_Thanks, but you didn't need to spend so much time on the codpiece, Donut._

_A three-coat waxing is just my way of saying I care._

_**a short distance away**_

_Well, there we are, mate._

_Hello Wyoming. Why don't you stop pointing that gun at my friend._

_Allison, good to see you. How's our good friend Omega?_

_You tell me. He hired you, didn't he?_

_Now how did you know that._

_When someone lives in your head for a few years, you get to know him. Where is he._

_Oh, he'll be along shortly..._

cla-clack (shotgun)

_...very shortly._

_Oh crap._


	3. What the hell just happened?

**Emerald Forrest, Cliffside Ruins**

"What sort of people are you?" demanded Ruby.

"I am Mizu," Mizu said with an air of one explaining the obvious, "and these are two of my brethren, Vatra," he gestured to the one in red on his left, the pyromaniac, "and Aer," he pointed out the one in yellow on his right. This one didn't seem as imposing as the other two, but that would be because his amber-gold eyes were those of an anxious kid who was experiencing stage-fright. "And as to what 'sort of people' we are, that's easy." Mizu smirked as he spoke up again. "Our sort is our own, and no one else can say otherwise!"

"That doesn't explain why you attacked us for no reason!" Wiess snapped.

"Brothers!" a voice called out from around the same area as the pulsating orb, "it's about to initiate!" Mizu and the other two looked at each other and smirked.

"Well at least we won't be able to tell you anything that might interfere with us."

"And why would you think that?" demanded Pryyha.

"Because we're not going to be here anymore."

"What?"

The orb of energy exploded, multi-colored light shooting everywhere. Everyone cried out, Ruby and Wiess screamed, Yang called out: "Ruby!" And then everything changed.

* * *

**_not_ the janitor's closet**

"Ruby! RUBY!"

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, feeling cold. She was on her back, snow was falling, and Weiss was kneeling over her.

"Ruby! Can you hear me?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine...what happened?"

"I wish I knew." Ruby sat up and looked around. They were obviously no where close to the academy. They were in the mountains somewhere, tall pine trees covered with snow were the only bits of green within eyesight.

"Well, it could be worst to say the least."

"How can you say that?" said Weiss, aghast, "it's freezing out here!" Ruby looked at her. She was freezing alright, she was shaking from head to toe. Ruby got to her feet and dusted the snow off of her.

"Right, lets get moving then."

"Get moving? How can you get over the cold so easily?"

It's only several degrees above chilly, Ruby thought, why is she acting as though it's an ice age? It took her a while to realize something simple before smacking her forehead. Of course, it was obvious! Ruby then took off the cloak she had and wrapped it around Wiess.

"This should help," Ruby said with finality, interrupting Wiess' protest, "it's made out of the same material as my dress and combat skirt. It should keep you warm for a little while until we find shelter." Wiess was taken aback, not because of Ruby helping her but rather by the fact that she was right. The red cloak around her shoulders was soft and sturdy, and was doing more than a good job of preventing the wind from getting to her.

"Thanks, but where are we supposed to find shelter? We're obviously a very long way from Beacon, not to mention Vale."

"Yeah…but how did we get here?"

A loud boom seemed to answer her question. The two aspiring huntresses looked at each other and, not really knowing what else they could do, ran off in the direction of the sound.

* * *

"You foolish fools will never defeat me! You're far too busy being foolish! Oblivion is at hand!" O'Malley launched a missile from his rocket launcher, causing a huge explosion in the middle of the canyon.

"Run!" Tucker yelled and the Reds and Blues all scrambled for cover.

"Hey Sarge!" Simmons called out from behind a tree, "I have an idea, but you need to distract him."

"Will do," Sarge responded as two more rockets surged overhead.

* * *

"Up ahead!" Ruby and Weiss ran forward and took cover behind a large rock, hearing the explosions as they ran up. They peaked out from behind cover.

"Who the heck are these guys?" asked Weiss, eyeing all the strangers bearing similar armor if not for the many different colors.

"I don't know," said Ruby, "but I don't think they like each other."

"What was your first clue?" The one in purple shot two more rockets, causing two more explosions. Ruby then noticed two of the fighters, a red and a yellow, huddled behind a rock not to far away.

"Come on Weiss, we need to get closer," she urged before dashing forward, being careful not to get noticed by any of the shooters. Two more shooters, a dark blue and light green, started firing pistols at the purple one with the rocket launcher.

"Oh now you want to start shooting?" The one in purple mocked before his voice changed. "No hard feelings guys-Shut up!" The voice reverted back before shouting: "Oblivion!" and shooting off two more rockets. Now closer to the two soldiers they noticed behind a rock, Weiss and Ruby eavesdropped on what little conversation they picked up. The Red one spoke first.

"Grif, I've _never_ believed in you. Not even for a moment. But now, is your chance to prove yourself. To me."

"What can I do, Sarge?"

"I need you to run _right_ at O'Malley-"

"And shank him with my shiv?"

"No. When he blows you up with the rocket, try to see if you can get your dismembered limbs and guts to clog the barrels of his rocket launcher."

Huh?

"You're kidding."

"I don't think he was," Ruby remarked.

"What kind of place did we end up in?" Weiss asked, somewhat confused by the idiocy of the 'Sarge'nt and his suggestion.

"OBLIVION IS AT HAND!" the purple one announced, aiming his double rocket launcher point blank at the two soldiers. His voice changed again. "Cover your ears, guys. This thing is _really_ loud."

"Does that guy have a bi-polar personality disorder?" quietly asked Weiss.

"Not so fast, O'Malley! Maybe we can't stop you, but I know who can!" Everyone looked to the soldier with the dark red armor as a florescent green rectangle appeared in mid-air.

"Alright! New level!"  
"Wahoo!"  
"Hellyeah!"  
"Booyah!"

A whole crowd of red and blue soldiers streamed in through the "portal" and onto the snowy landscape.

"Hey Grunts!" Simons shouted, "you want your flag?" All the new arrivals froze in place and turned around to looked at him. "He's the one who has it!" The "grunts" then turned their attention to the purple soldier with the rocket launcher.

"The crusade has begun!" announced one of the red new-comers, "Our hour of glory is now at hand! Let all who would stand against us be washed in our divine light!"

"Okay, these guys are insane," Weiss stated and prodded Ruby's shoulder. "Let's get out of here." The two of them circled back as the purple guy was overrun by the zealous "grunts," the cobalt blue guy got shocked by a lightning bolt from a guy with brown armor, and the others gathered around the light blue one who got shocked.

"Should we at least ask them where the nearest village or town is?" Ruby suggested.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to answer that."

The sound of a gunshot rang out and Ruby froze.

"That sound...there's a sniper!" And there was. This one was yet another soldier with the same kind of armor, only this time it was white. The sniper spoke up, aiming his rifle at the cluster of soldiers in the middle of the clearing.

"Sorry Private Tucker, but I always get my ma- Oi! What are you two doing here!" Was he talking to...Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other nervously, but before they could make a comeback of any sort-

~fast dial tone~"What? Oh, son of a-"

KABOOM

* * *

**many years previously**

Ruby groaned and rubbed her head. Weiss moaned somewhere below her. Wait a moment...where were they?

"Ruby?" Weiss quietly called out, "are you there?"

"Yeah," Ruby groaned, twisting around in the confined space so that she was laying on her stomach. "Um...any idea on how we ended up someplace claustrophobic?"

"No, but at least it isn't freezing in here."

"Yeah...let's try moving forward until something comes along."

"Right, and be careful. I mean, extremely careful!"

* * *

Carolina, York, Maine, and Washington headed up the hallway, keeping an eye out for threats and security measures. They made it to the vault door without much trouble and now it was York's turn to have the spotlight as he knelt down in front of the door.

"Holographic lock? That's high-end."

"Can you get through it?" Carolina questioned.

"Of course I can. You didn't bring me along for my good looks did ya? Whoever designed this is a genius."

* * *

"Whoa!" Ruby's suddenly met empty air and she ended up dropping down a separate shaft, impacting on something that released a spray of white hot sparks.

* * *

The holographic lock flickered and vanished, but then some red lights came on down the hallway.

"You were saying?" Carolina muttered to the now flustered York.

"Okay, I take it back, whoever designed this is an asshole. Picked!" The doors to the vault opened and the group split up.

* * *

"Ruby?"

"I'm okay, I think..."

"Gosh, right when I told you to be careful."

* * *

"What the-" In the security room, one of the guards was examining a possible ventilation blockage when an alarm was set off. "Looks like we got an alert on sector seven." He turned to the pyromaniac of a security officer. "That's the vault. Take a team up there now!"


End file.
